sableknollfandomcom-20200213-history
Mage Classes
Mage classes is one of the two class categories into which both base and prestige classes are sorted. These classes focus on a wider range of spells and traits than combat classes, but have very limited selections of weapons, shields, and armor. While their spells are very useful and quick to use, the caster must remain still while casting and must have a free hand to do so. Base Mage Classes Bard Class Bards are musically inclined mages who specialize in control and disorienting magic.They are an excellent support class, and one of the best crowd thinners of all classes. Their spells include a trait allowing them to speak to all creatures, the capability to make enemies incapable of distinguishing friend and foe, and even a spell to control the actions of another player. Cleric Class The Cleric is, above all else, a healer and protector. They are well suited and welcomed into most groups, as they are extremely helpful to have on hand in combat. Their spells include healing spells, curing diseases and poisons, regeneration, and even resurrection. Druid Class Druids are nature oriented mages who bend the natural world around them to suit their purposes. They are excellent at weakening foes, defending, and impeding progress. Their spells include armor adding enchantments, the ability to ward or control beasts and plants, and the capacity to poison and ensnare foes. Elementalist Class The Elementalist commands the elements through their will, bringing down wind, water, fire, lightning, and ice on those who oppose them. They are largely combative, and their spells include traits rendering them immune to the elements they control, walls of flame, conjuring cyclones, throwing bolts of lightning, and freezing enemies solid. Enchanter Class Enchanters are the most well armed of the base mage classes, as they focus on improving arms and armor through enhancing magics. They serve their teams well, but can act just as effectively on their own. Their spells include the ability to transmute equipment from one material to another, mending broken equipment, imbuing a weapon with a maddening aura, and even flight. Necromancer Class The Necromancer is a dark and taboo spellcaster who uses the lifeless husks of the dead to suit their purposes. Their spells include command over undead creatures, the ability to speak to the dead, reanimating fallen players, and even using dead flesh to mend their own wounds. Shaman Class Shamans are a deeply spiritual class of mages who use their connection to the spirit world to interfere with magical energies and auras. Their spells include banishing, warding, and commanding spirits, cancelling magical effects, seeing through concealment, and stealing life from other players. Prestige Mage Classes Archmage Class The Archmage is, in essence, the master mage. They have the widest variety of the most powerful spells, and can be devastating on the battlefield and a great asset to their team. Some of their abilities include the ability to heal all allies within 10 feet simultaneously, the capability to become incorporeal, and the power to cast all manner of magical projectiles. Magi Class While the Magi falls short of the Archmage in raw magical power, they are by no means magically incapable, and they make up for it with their versatility and wide range of equipment. They have the best weapon, shield, and armor selection of any mage class, and can learn both magical spells and nonmagical abilities. Some examples include the capacity to produce magical projectiles, disarming an opponent's weapon, healing themselves and allies, and being able to deal extra damage with powerful strikes.